Modern trailers of the type which are towed by automotive type vehicles are generally made in a streamline configuration and with sufficient structural integrity to enable them to be towed at maximum permissible highway speed. The towing vehicle continually causes road debris to enter the air and travel directly toward the front wall of the trailer with great velocity where the debris impact against the forward wall surface with considerable energy. The road debris include sand, gravel, rocks, and other similar material which continually abraids the front wall and eventually causes substantial damage thereto.
Furthermore, many people take great pride in preserving the beauty and craftsmanship of their travel trailer and find themselves spending an inordinate amount of time during the evening washing road grime and other foreign material from the front wall surfaces thereof. This is an unpleasant task because the foreign material being washed from the wall potentially represents every conceivable form of refuge and is therefore unhealthy, unsightly, and repulsive to everyone involved. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to prevent road debris from marring the external surface of the forward wall of a travel trailer or the like.